


I'll Free You

by Chickybaby25



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Not unresolved for long, OTP Feels, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickybaby25/pseuds/Chickybaby25
Summary: Haru doesn't need to go swimsuit shopping every week, but he does. He sometimes finds himself browsing the store for hours, waiting for a certain someone to walk by. He doesn't want to argue with Rin every week after waiting hours to see him, but he does. If that's the only way to talk to him, if that's the only way to get Rin to look him in the eyes then he'll argue about absolutely nothing with a smile in his heart and butterflies in his stomach.





	1. He is Mesmerized

Haru

Taking yet another swimsuit off the shelf, I pretend to be interested in it for a few seconds before putting it back. And another one. And then another. Sighing deeply I put that one back also. This goes on for too long. What am I doing? This is a horrible idea, I should just give u-  
And there he is.  
Beauty personified. He hasn't seen me yet. I'm hopeful he'll just...feel me. That happens right? I would feel him. I always feel him.  
Rin looks very relaxed. The subtle flexing of his forearm as he picks up a pair of goggles and moves them aside is mesmerizing. He lets out a pleased hum of satisfaction as he picks up a different pair and holds them up to examine them. I watch as the delicate cords in his neck move as he lets out another hum.  
My heart skips a beat.  
I'm flustered. I can feel my face heating up but I can't stop it. While I was watching Rin the rest of the World had faded away, but having been startled out of my trance by the sudden arousal I feel rush through me, I now realize I'm not the only one openly staring at Rin. Another shopper, they're pretending to look at a protein mix, but their eyes are following him.  
At some point Rin had started moving again, and I trailed behind him without even realizing it. And then it happens. He stops in his tracks and turns around.  
I dive behind the closest shelf. Why did I do that? Does this make me a stalker? Did he finally feel me? I hear his footsteps get further away, and my heart sinks. I make my way out, only to be met with the most horrifying sight. The person who was staring at Rin approached him, and it doesn't look like he minds at all.  
He laughs and it sounds like music.  
I didn't understand the phrase 'my heart dropped' until now. Because I'm pretty sure my heart's in my stomach. He can smile at a stranger like that but he can't give his childhood friend a call to tell them he was home? He couldn't even pretend to look happy when we seen each other for the first time in so long. All I got was that mean smirk.  
Well, that mean smirk is sexy, but I wish he would smile at me.  
The person he's talking to pulls their phone out.  
I can't watch this.  
Turning around, I head straight for the door. And that's when I hear it.  
"Haru?"  
I walk faster.  
"Haru!"  
I reach the door and break into a run, forgetting what a slow runner I am. He catches up to me so soon it's almost laughable.  
"Haru!" He yells again. I can't remember the last time he said my name so many times. It's kind of nice. If only he didn't sound so annoyed. "What are you doing? Were you following me? I thought it was that girl." He runs a hand through that damn hair of his and leaves it there for a second, letting out a sigh as he lowers his arm.  
"Well what do you want?" I ask. The look he gives me just screams 'are you kidding me?' So I continue. "It's nice to see you."  
"Yeah, man. Whatever." He puts his hands in his pockets and begins to casually stroll away.  
"Rin!" I yell, but he doesn't stop.  
"Later, Haru."  
I'm not ready to part ways, not again. I close the distance between us and throw my arms around his waist, resting my forehead between his shoulder blades. I can feel the shock run through him, causing his spine to stiffen.  
"Let go." He says in a low voice, gentle.  
"I'm so tired of you running away from me. No more of that." His abs tense under my hands.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" My hands start to roam, one going higher, the other lower. "Haru!" What are you talking about?!" I straighten up, getting closer to him and holding him tighter against me. I lower my head into the crook of his neck and inhale deeply, smelling him. I feel the shiver that runs down his spine. It runs down me too.  
"You're going to stay with me now." I bring a hand up to his hair and run my fingers through the silky tresses. "And you're never going to run away from me again." I tilt his head a little and place a kiss on his neck, sucking a little of the skin between my lips.  
"Are you done?" He asks once I release him. I only let go long enough to grab his hand, intertwining his fingers with mine.  
"Rin?"  
"What?"  
"Go home with me"


	2. He is satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is satisfied. For now

Haru

Rin's fingers are cool and smooth, like the stones we used to skip as children. I wonder what little Haru would think if he knew that grown Haru was holding hands with Rin. I squeeze his long, thin fingers between mine, staring as his fingers involuntarily grasp mine tighter. I look at his face and see the surprise there, confusion in the furrowing of his eyebrows and anger in the set of his mouth.

I use our linked hands to my advantage, pulling him closer and pressing his angry mouth to my eager one.

It doesn't go well.

Our foreheads bump against each other, causing the meeting of our lips to be jarring and uncomfortable. He gasps in shock and pulls away. Gently this time, I curl my fingers in his hair and pull his face intimately close to mine, and slowly move my lips against his.

Our kiss is slow and tender, but quickly begins gaining speed. His breath moves over my face as my tongue parts his lips to meet his.

Rin pulls away once again, breaking any and all contact with me. He hurries to put distance between us, turning his back to me and bringing a hand up to his mouth.

"Why the hell would I go home with you, Haru?" He spits out. "Damnit!" He yells as he kicks at the ground. What few rocks were on the ground make a cacophony of noise as they hit a nearby chain-link fence.

"Do you know where we are, Rin? Last week, you said you needed to talk to me, we came out here. You told me I was going to swim against you wether I wanted to or not. That wasn't necessary, all I want is to swim with you. And when I grabbed your arm, I didn't want to let go. And I wouldn't have let go of you if you hadn't pulled away. I should have held on tighter." I walk over and grab his hand again, linking our fingers together, the way they should be. "This time I won't make the same mistake."

"Let go, Haru."

"Go home with me, Rin."

"Fine! Jeez. Let's go then."

 

True to my promise I refused to let go of him until we got to my house. The second we get inside Rin pulls his hand free of mine. 

"Happy now? We're here. Now what?"

Rin sounds angry, but there are tears in his eyes. He's scared. Scared of what? Me? I approach him slowly, and he watches me do it. Rin's beautiful red eyes draw me in, I can't look away. When I reach him I gently cup the side of his head. His eyes leave mine. 

I leave one small kiss on the side of his neck. Then his perfect sharp jaw. And finally one on his lips. Except this time I just rest my lips against his, leaving my eyes open only just enough to see him. 

One perfect tear falls down his cheek.

He closes his eyes.

He kisses me back.

I take this as a cue to deepen the kiss. This time he doesn't pull away when my tongue enters his mouth. I reach up to wipe that tear away, my other hand finds its way to his ass. I cup it before jerking his hips forward into mine. He takes one small, quick breath in surprise and until he did I hadn't realized how hard I had gotten. Rin doesn't seem to be affected at all down there. I squeeze a little harder and he moans into my mouth, it makes the fine hairs on the back of my neck stand up. He hesitantly sets one hand on my shoulder, slowly moving it to my neck. 

Rin just brought us closer together. Literally. There are hardly any parts of us that aren't touching now. In the back of my mind there's the worry that I'm moving too fast as I slide his hoodie off his shoulders. And a slight fear that he'll push me away as I bring his tank top up over his head, dropping it on the ground with his jacket. I bring his slightly swollen lips back to me as I begin to unbutton my shirt.

And then I go for his pants. They're off quicker than I could have hoped for for. And I was. I was hoping a lot. I need us to change location, he wouldn't be comfortable here; but I'm skeptical that he'll allow me to keep going if I stop long enough to get to my room. But we really can't keep going on like this here. It is with complete and utter elation that I feel his hard on pressing against mine. I break our kiss, much less tame than it had been earlier and move to his neck. Rin could be out of the pool for a long time, be in and out of the shower and still smell faintly of chlorine. It's intoxicating. But then again, everything about him is.

I back away enough to look at him. Concerned that the sound of my voice will end whatever is happening between us I simply grab his hand and lead him to my room.

I gently lay him on the bad and take a moment to admire him. 

Perfect.

There's no way for Rin to conceal how aroused he is, and he isn't trying. A blush appears on his cheeks as I take a generous look at the tenting of his boxers. I can't hold back anymore. He watches me remove my belt and unzip my pants, letting them fall to the floor. 

"Wow." He says in an admiring voice, almost dream-like.

"Thanks, I bought it last week after you walked away from me."

"You ass, I wasn't talking about your swimsuit." Rin's laughter surrounds me, it's warm and holds none of the anger from earlier. 

I rip his boxers off and take him into my mouth. I hate to cut off such sweet laughter but I find everything about him so utterly irresistible. Especially his laugh. I hadn't heard it in such a long time that it kind of fried my brain.

He tries to push my head away but I take his hand in mine and hold it. He squeezes my hand hard enough to interrupt the blood flowing though it, but I don't care as long as I can still feel him. His moans are so loud and frequent it makes me think that none has touched him like this. I desperately hope that's the case. It used to keep me awake at night thinking about what he might be doing with me too far away to stop him from doing it with anyone else. I would have done anything to stop that.

"Haru!" He moans, thrusting his slim hips toward me. I'm throbbing by this point. I hope this feels good for him. It sounds like it does. I'm at my limit. 

I take my mouth off for a second so I can get my fingers wet with my saliva. As I suck on them Rin looks at me, confused. I put my mouth back on him and he suddenly doesn't care what else I'm doing. 

I push one finger inside him. He gasps and cums in my mouth with a moan and a shout of my name. My name on his lips is the best sound to ever exist. 

Since he's finished I give his cock a rest and lick his ass, slowly adding another finger and gently thrusting in and out of him.

Rin throws his head back when I add another finger, making the most erotic noises I have ever heard. I can see the delicate bones in his throat work as he moans. 

I can't take it anymore. I crawl up his body and bury my face into that beautiful neck. Leaving marks that'll remind him who he belongs to when he's not with me.

I sloppily kick my swimsuit off, it lands somewhere next to the bed.

I grab one of his legs and wrap it around my hip, fingers digging into the muscles before sliding down to the back of his knee to hold his leg there. I check to see if Rin is hard again before I position myself to enter him, he is. 

I'm about to make love to Rin Matsuoka.

It's at this point I realize Rin isn't even looking at me, his eyes are fixed on something across the room. There are unshed tears in his eyes. I use my free hand to cup the side of his face and prompt his eyes to meet mine. When they do I know he sees everything I'm feeling. He looks a little shocked, but all the tension in his body is gone in seconds.

"I love you, Rin. I promise I'll be gentle." He gives me a little peck on the lips.

"I know." Is all he says.

I kiss him this time, only deeper and longer than the way he kissed me. I enter him, the slow pace testing my patience. Rin's holding his breath by the time I'm all the way in. 

"Breathe." I whisper in his ear, happy I can talk to him like this. Like a lover. 

The first thrust leaves us both breathless. The next one brings a moan from both of us. I lose track after that, not sure who is making what noise, but when he moans my name I feel it all the way down to my bones. I think maybe I'm not being as gentle as I promised when I speed up again, pumping my hips into him faster.

I bring my lips back down to him, this kiss is more sensual. As close as we are there's no need to rush. Pleasure I've never felt before is coursing through my veins, I'm not sure how much longer I can last with Rin throwing himself against me the way he is. I grab his hand, locking our fingers together and holding our hands over my heart. There's no way he can't feel it about to beat out of my chest.

"Rin...Rin!"

"Me too, Haru. Go faster." It's practically a whimper. I do exactly as he says and go faster.

Rin cums on my stomach, and next to getting out of the pool and flinging his hair to the side it's the sexiest thing he's ever done. I follow seconds later, practically collapsing as I finish inside him.

"Haru? I can't breathe." I immediately lift up off of him. It's like his insides are trying to hold me in so I'm extra careful when pulling out, taking a moment to rest my forehead against his and to kiss the most adorable nose in the World. 

I basically flop down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling close to me. He allows this, even laying his head on my chest, wrapping an arm around me as well. This is heaven. Not even the most perfect waterfall could make me feel this much bliss. 

"Didn't take you for cuddling type." I say as my eyes start to close. 

"Shut up, I'm tired." He says in the cutest, sleepiest voice anyone will ever hear. 

"My Rin." I mumble into his hair before before leaving a kiss there as well before falling into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of Rin like I always have and hopefully always will.


End file.
